


A Dragons Trap.

by MrMix



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Funny, Help, My Skin Hurts, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMix/pseuds/MrMix
Summary: Kris is a weird person apparently so is Susie, apparently she has caught him in her trap. He never asked for this.





	A Dragons Trap.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little story because I work a lot and have trouble with updating often. It ain’t the best mix but it’s somethin’ tasty and unique so my mind palace can get some rest and work on other mixes besides the ones that control my life at work.

The setting sun illuminated the leave covered path Kris walked, the orange and yellow of the autumn trees filled Kris with an inexplicable feeling of comfort, and a bit of sadness. Well, he was always sad and kinda depressed so that didn’t really stick out all that much. Kinda like how you get used to having a drunk of a parent who comes back smashed every so often, who usually throws up on the carpet, before falling face first in their vomit and sleeping in their own sick. It becomes routine and honestly it could be worse all things considered. Kris perked his head up as he began to notice a distinct shape through the citrus path, a distinct black shape began to take form.

He was almost there, to Susie’s house to be exact. Honestly he thought Susie was homeless, which is why he bought her food and clothes occasionally. Apparently she just did it want to stop receiving free stuff so she never told him. ‘I can respect that but also fuck you.’ Was his tame response when she told him the truth. She then offered him to meet up at her house and all that. The human arrived at the...well it was a house.

That did not look like black paint covering the house...wow, that is all mold. Oh look one of the windows is, uh gone seems like the correct phrase. Taking a step on the equally black porch he noticed that it felt oddly moist in some places, he ignored this. The human glanced at the oddly unpainted door of her house, it’s brown exterior being the only semblance of color to the house that didn’t scream ‘Meth House’. It was kinda weird, but like with all strange things in his life he simply shrugged and ignored how his best friend lives. The mole of a human turned to door and entered the house of the dragon.

The humanoid entity known as Kris blinked from underneath his bangs confused at the sight of relatively normal furniture. Holy shit, she has a sink, who knew!? But he wasn’t here for that and so Kris announced his presence in the most gentlemanly manner possible.  
”Susie? Where’d your fat ass go?!” Kris semi-yelled into the seemingly empty house.  
”I’m upstairs freak!” Came a familiar hoarse reply. “Come upstairs I have something to show your nerd ass!”  
Kris hurried upstairs, and finding what could only be Susie’s door. What with all the skulls and the “Fuck Off!” sign on the door it was either Susie’s or his mothers door.

Kris turned and opened the door. Only to stop in the doorway.  
This room, was covered wall to wall in pink and purple wall paper. A rather loud and obnoxious color scheme that kinda hurt his eyes. Various types of glow in the dark stars cover the entire ceiling. Kris stepped in the room and looked to his left, to find himself facing the widest pair of eyes he had ever frickin seen. Kris feels his heart fall to his dick (No homo) and jumps back in a mix of surprise, disgust, and shock.

Kris feels himself bump against the other wall of the room. Why’s the hell is that! Kris now with a better angle can see the thing for what it really is. It’s some sort of, cat monster? Holding some weird paw staff.  
Almost every square area of wall near her bed had the poster of some weird cat girl, with some weird font. Why does it look like the brown parts of lucky charms?

Kris noticed a small tb opposite of her bed. Kris stepped into the room and sat on the bed.  
He noticed that both the TV and bes has the picture of that weird fuckin cat girl doing a pose with the disembodied arm of some poor cat.  
Kris knew he had to be in the wrong room....  
But he was just so curious now, who was this character, and whose room was this.  
”So uh, what do you think of this room huh? I-it’s pretty lame r-right, who would want a room based off of Mew Mew Kissie Cuttie? Haha...” Susie stood in the door frame, a faint blush on her face.

”What the hell is a “Mew Mew”? And why is it speaking in Chex-mix?” Kris asked confused.  
Susie gasped “W-what?!”. Susie seems shocked at Kris’s lack of knowledge of the way of the obnoxious. ”Y-you don’t know who Mew Mew is!? She’s the greatest work of fiction since...ever!” Susie exclaimed. Kris narrowed his eyes from under his bangs. Thats a bold claim for somebody who speaks in pretzel.

Kris looked around the room deciding to address the other elephant in the room. ”I thought you lived in a dumpster outside of the diner. How the hell did you afford all this stuff?” Kris asked. Susie rubs her arm , before entering the room and closing the door behind her.  
She sat down next to him, exhaled, and answered him.

”My mom is...quite popular online. She doesn’t need to work anymore, just shows her cavernous meat vortex on camera and she makes over a thousand bucks a week.” Kris felt his eyes widen.  
That’s a lot more than his mom makes. But that may have to do with her....recovering tastes in ethnicity.  
“You can’t mix chocolate and peanut butter that’s worse than race mixing!” His mother would scream at the tv.  
The food channel was serious.

”By the way Kris...” Susie got up from the pastry cat bed. ”I want to show you something else...” Susie had a small blush as she grabbed something from under her bed. She took out what looked like a filly white pink dress, not unlike the weird fucking cat.It has a pair of cat ears and even....a tail? ”I want you t-to try this on...” Susie was crimson at this point.  
Kris blinked, then spoke his honest mind. ”Susie this isn’t Arby’s you can’t just say shit like that...”.

Kris watched as Susie began to lightly shake,she wore a nervous grin, showing jagged teeth.  
She tossed the cursed article of clothing to Kris, followed by overly long socks. Before Kris could say “The fuck, man?” Susie began to speak. ”L-look j-just wear this alright!? I’ll be back in a second.” Susie then bolted out of the room.  
Susie rna face first into the locked door, leaving a small dent in it. Susie groaned as she slowly got off the ground,feeling Kris staring at her the whole time. Susie then clumsily unlocked the door and hobbled to the bathroom dazed.  
Kris looked at the dress that is now on his lap.

He weighed his options, he could wear the dress and play along with her odd fantasy.  
Or he could bolt, which seemed appealing. Until he remembered that he did not have anything better to do at home other than stab a leapfrog with a screwdriver to try to make it say the F-word.  
His mom doesn’t buy him much so has to find someway to entertain himself at home.  
To be honest he quite literally had nothing better to do than wear a dress to pass the time at the moment.  
He is not proud of this.

Kris sighed as he began to take off his shirt, this was gonna be weirder than that time asriel sat down on the couch and his coke bottle disappeared. To this day he does not know where it went, but asriel spoke very oddly for the rest of the day. Whole bottles don’t just disappear like that...  
It haunts him to this day, not knowing where the multitude of foot long cylindrical objects in his house go after asriel comes over. He will found out though, he swears it. Kris was now fully dressed in a....well dress.  
He had to take off his shoes, man this thing felt a bit too tight all around.  
He felt trapped. Kris shook his head and put on the cat ears. ”That’s the good shit~”  
Kris turned to the door way to see Susie, dressed in a pink dress with frills, with no pants whatsoever. Did she lose them?  
”Kris let me tell you about Mew Mew.”

Kris watched as Susie approached him, A large toothy grin plastered on her blushing face. She was drooling slightly, as she put her hands on the confused humans chest chest. Kris for the faintest moment can see her eyes.  
Her yellow eyes seem to have dilated. She pushes Kris forcefully onto the bed.  
Kris is now on his back, confused and slightly scared. ”So, what are we doing on the bed?” Kris asked tilting his head.  
Susie’s eyes shot open as a predatory grin spread across her face, it was like the face she used to intimidate him when they first met. She let out a loud squeal as followed by heavy breathing.  
What? Was this an inside joke or something?

All of a sudden Kris feels the bed creak as Susie unceremoniously jumps on the bed. She is now kneeling above Kris, her hot breath tickling his neck. He would probably say this was erotic if not for the fact they were both wearing dresses, and he was wearing a tight pair of knee socks. Kris absentmindedly tugged at the socks, he can hardly feel his legs. Susie looked down, and noticed the humans restricted thighs. She began to drool upon seeing the juicy, and soft treat before her.  
Susie began to move lower confusing Kris even more.

Susie traced a cold scaled hand across his upper thigh.  
Kris felt his breath hitch at the sudden sensation of cold upon his bare skin.  
Susie began to grab most of one thigh with her oversized hands slowly rubbing the inner part with her thumb.  
She could hear his breathing quicken as a small bulge began to form under Kris’s dress.  
Susie lightly grabbed cuff of his sock, before letting the tight elastic slap itself against his body.  
Kris let out a moan as he felt the skin ripple, he felt so helpless....Yet he didn’t want it to stop.  
Kris has the back of his arms crossed against his forehead he had begun to sweat.  
*Thwap!*  
A mixture of pleasure and pain reverberated throughout his body as Susie slapped his thigh hard. He could feel it jiggle for the faintest of moments. Susie looked at his now red exposed lower body.  
An idea came to her mind. Kris gasped as he felt Susie’s long, and wet tongue slowly snake its way up his right thigh, before gently brushing over the now taut groin area of his dress, before trailing down his left thigh. Kris felt his whole body quiver, his member hurt as it pressed against the tight cloth of the dress. Kris squirmed his cat ears beginning to fall off from the thrashing. That is when Susie rose up to meet his face.

“Shhhhh....” she put a clawed hand to his lips, before smiling warmly. Before Kris can react Susie thrusts her tongue into his mouth. Kris is surprised at this, but has little choice but to go with the flow.  
Susie’s real tail was wagging rapidly behind her, the stubby thing going back and forth so fast it looked like a blur.  
Susie’s tongue coiled around Kris’s like a snake, lightly squeezing it, as he did his best to fight off as much of it as he could. Kris put his arms around Susie as the began to forcibly make out with him, his cat ears has since fallen off.  
Susie squeezed his model brand thighs, which caused him to moan into the kiss. Her hot breath tickling him, causing him to feel even hotter than his body already felt. That’s when Kris suddenly felt something wet fall onto his legs.

He knew what it was, but did not dare to ruin this moment. The two broke the Kiss both were panting especially Kris.  
“F-fuck that was great.” Susie wearily exclaimed as she rolled off of Kris. Kris felt exhausted, too tired to move. Susie cuddled up next to him.”Looks like I have someone to watch Mew Mew with-“ Susie smirked Kris looked at her with tired eyes.  
”No Way Fag” Kris says before he falls unconscious.

My thighs hurt.That’s the first thought that crosses his mind as he wakes up in a dress, wearing kneesocks,next to a snoring dragon. Kris blinked.....did the tell his mom he was sleeping over?  
The human reached for his phone, only for him to touch his bare skin.  
Oh,right.

The ashamed boy got out of the bed, his legs wobbling slightly as he got on his own two feet.  
Socked and fabulous Kris began to to change into his usual sinful attire, but these damn knee socks!  
He struggled to get them off, yet the elastic still seems to bury itself in his skin.  
With a grunt Kris breaks apart the cuff of both of his socks, he lets out sigh of relief as his held back flesh was free at last.

”Hm? Hm. HHHHMMM!?” Kris turned around to see Susie, now awake, and her button lip quivering.  
That small patch of flesh that jiggled when it came out of its Cotton prison. Susie felt herself start to drool once more.  
Kris threw the now torn socks in her face, before taking off the tightly fitting dress.  
He didn’t ask for this he just wanted to watch movies and throw rocks n’ shit.

Now wearing his signature pants and shirt, he turned to face a now pouting Susie. ”Why are you so pissy today Kris? You loved what I did to you last night~” Susie smirked form under her hair. Kris blushed, before responding, “Yeah.....but I didn’t tell my mom, “. Susie laughed at this. But he didn’t want his ass to meet her belt. Then again she did stop that when she sent asriel to college. Kris remembered that day vividly, he and his brother were playing the “smashed super brothers?” Whatever it was called. Either way his brother kept on choosing this weird green dinosaur and would spend the whole match grabbing him and pooping eggs.

He wasn’t sure why asriel blushed so much when he was playing, but Kris Attributed it to him sucking ass at video games.  
This time however azzy, who is now a couple years older than him, is mad that he still can’t beat Kris.  
Just when his mother came in to check on them a loud “Fuck!” came from the goats mouth.  
What followed was Kris being forced out of his room by a very livid mother, attempting to belt a goat that’s nearly her size.Kris sat outside the door, hearing the whack of the belt, followed by....groans?  
The noises of the belt stopped before increasing in intensity.  
Asriel started to straight up moan as both Kris and Toriel felt increasingly uncomfortable.  
Toriel hit his behind one last time, before.

*Pop!*  
*Thunk!*  
*pssssshhh*

It sounded like something plastic hit the door, seemingly blown out with great force from....somewhere.  
Toriel stopped, before screaming and locking herself in her bedroom.  
Before Kris could do anything the door to his room was locked by asriel.  
He could only catch glimpse of his crimson face.  
”And that’s why my brother got sent to college early.” Kris explained to a now fully dressed Susie as they walked down the street. Susie opens her mouth tomsay something, but promptly closes it. Kris closes his flip phone having told his mother Half of the truth. And were now both walking to school. All in all he felt good today.  
As the duo approached tthe school Kris saw berdly in the corner of his eye.

Fucking Damn it! He hates everything!  
Kris and Susie took their seats as Kris silently stewed in anger, just seeing that smug bird made him angry. He is such a dick. Wait, do birds have dicks?  
Kris suddenly forgot has hatred for birdly and pondered on his wasteful thought of the day.  
Susie however was not so fortunate as to be able to pass the time, as well effectively as Kris, pondering bird genitalia.  
Susie has been quiet ever since Kris told her that story about his brother.  
He seemed clueless as to what the noises meant, can he not put 2 and 2 together? Susie puts her hand under her chin. Come to think of it.....

She never really payed attention to it before, but was his brothers weird antics what shaped him this way? Which is why he had no problem wearing thigh-highs? Y’know asriel might not be such a bad guy after all.  
The bell rang, both of them zoned out the whole class as usual. Kris seemed like he came upon some sort of life changing experience, seemingly at peace. Susie’s face was pink as she starting thinking of Kris in...other, articles of clothing.  
The school day went on like this with Susie practically drooling, last night had awoken something within her. Kris found out what a cloaca was today at lunch.

In short it was turning into a weird day for them both.  
School ended uneventfully once again, as they exited the busy halls. “Well that was boring.” Kris stated as they began to walk out onto the lush grass. Susie grabbed Kris’s shoulder stopping him in his tracks. Kris turned to see a flustered Susie. ”Hey, uh Kris? Wanna come over to my place again?” Susie couldn’t look Kris in the eyes. Kris is stoic “Fuck it, why not?”. Susie felt a wicked smirk cross her face as they both did a 180 and went towards her house.  
The pair of degenerate teens made their way to Susie’s house.

Once again Kris finds himself ascending the creaking and questionably sticky stairs that lead to her room.  
Susie is in front of him her stubby tail wagging visibly from his position behind her.  
Upon them both entering her room, they realize that they had not cleaned up at all before they left, both of their dresses and Kirs’s torn socks lay on the floor.  
Susie didn’t seem to mind this as she got up and turned the oddly shaped tv on.  
Some terribly colorful intro began to play, followed by some weird foreign language.  
Susie aggressively patted her bed, signaling Kris to sit down And by pat he means she slapped the bed so hard it almost caved in on itself.

Kris, seeing nowhere else to sit, fell back on the bed.  
Susie pulled something from under the bed once again. But this time it was a large pink and black stripped suitcase.  
Susie’s face is dripping with sweat, and her lip is quivering as she opens the case away from Kris, before closing it. ”Un Kris....I need some time to get ready, here’s your, Clothes~” Susie’s grin quivered as she threw Kris a new pair of clothing.  
.......  
Kris looked up at Susie, then at the article of sin.  
As he opens his mouth Susie nervously cuts him off.  
”A-any way, watch this episode of Mew Mew, while I dress. You’ll need it for our, session.” Susie licked her chops at that last word. Susie then walks to the bathroom and shuts the door, pink case in hand.  
Kris looks down at the dress he was supposed to wear.

He was going to be freezing tonight, that’s for sure.  
Kris put on what was pretty much just a series of small straps across his nipples, his waist, and his junk.  
As Kris stood up he felt like the straps were tightening, why was everything she gave him such a tight fit?  
His junk was the only part that was hidden by a cup of leather, other than that and his nipples and waist, he was naked.  
Kris sat down, and decided he might as well watch the show where Susie got her weird kinks.  
On the TV was the mascot herself, Pew-pew, or whatever the fuck.

She is currently yelling with sparkling eyes want appears to be a rather buff looking gimp.  
Hes probably the reason she sounds like she’s taking it up the ass whenever she speaks.  
Her voice is hurting his ears and he can’t understand a word of it. Kris looked at his phone he left on Susie’s bed.  
One minute had passed. Kristen groaned, his clothes were uncomfortable, and he had to watch something that started to cause him pain.  
Kris brought his head from his moping to notice a fight has started.  
”ShitNeigh!” The gimp yelled as he smashed the ground where the buttfilled heroine once stood.  
She did a bunch of weirdly dramatic and sparkle filled back flips, before taking out a.....stick? It had a cats face on it, this was a prono right? She was then punched in the gut and dropped her wand.  
Hardcore porno....

The half naked man somehow pushed his fist so deep inside her an indent appeared, how is she not dead?  
She was then hit through 3 different buildings, all of which collapsed on the city, killing thousands no doubt.  
It then shows the cat dusting herself off as she steps out of the rubble.  
Well....that’s kinda messed up.  
She doesn’t even seem to care about the destruction as she stares at the gimp.  
What followed was a back and forth fight, containing 3 flashbacks, a backstory, and an explosive finisher.  
By the end of it Kris is silent, anime is shit....


End file.
